My New School
by yuki1213
Summary: Ok here it is a new vampire knight story! Ok so in the first chapter the girl charictar was supost to be Serinaty my other OC but i put it as sarin cuz i was super tierd! So just remember its serinaty!
1. Chapter 1

isAN: Hey its me! I hope you guys didn't miss me too much! Ok so I have some very exciting news! I'm writting alot here lately and that means here within this week I will be posting more stories that ever!

Yuki: Yeah and that means there are lots of Pewdiepie fanfiction mixed in with the batch! YAY!

AN: Ok Yuki I'm just posting fanfiction. Its not like I'm going to a One Direction concert, (although i want to!)

Zero & Sarin: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

AN: Ok geez! Anyways R&R as always! and heres the fanfiction!_

Chapter 1: My New School

Sarin's POV

I was walking home with my Bros; Kassey, Josh, Farid, Mocha, Donte, and Kris. We were all going to my house for a party. But not just any party, a Pewdiepie party! Yeah I know it sounds geeky but we all love Pewdiepie! Hes like the awesoemest youtuber ever! "Hey Sarin lets go to your room and have the rest of your party." My friend Kassey said while walking up the stairs. "Ok but give me a minute to find my Stephano! Damn were the hell did i put it?" I said andlaughed Kassey looked aroind from the stairs. "Its right here she said and held the statue in here hand. I laughed/yelled, "STEPHANO!" Kassey rolled her eyes and handed me the statue. I then herd the door bell ring. "hey you guys pick a video and stuff! I'll be like right back!" I yelled up the stairs. I walked to the door. I put Stephano down and opend the door. There was noone there. I looked down and saw a black box. The label on it said:  
TO: MS. SARIN SANOYA

FROM: HEADMASTER CROSS, KIADEN 

I looked at the odd box puzzled, Picked up Stephano, the box and ran up stairs. "Hey watcha got there?" Donte asked. "I don't know but it lookes cool lets open it!" I said and got out my poket knife. I care fully cut open the box. Inside I found a note that read:

Dear Ms. Sanoya,

Greatings I am Headmaster Cross Kaiden, of Cross Acadomy. I wish to inform you that I am your uncle, thoug under certain curcomesanses we have never met. I am awere of you mothers wishes that you would atend my school if she had ever died. You will be transeferd to my school along with your friends. There are six uniforms in the box you have with this. Two wemon and four men. Your friends parents have accepted the transfer and you will all be leaving tomarrow.

Sincerly,

Cross Kaiden.

"Yay! I get to see my usin Yuki-chan again!" I yelled and then bpuned happily. "Umm maybe we should all go try on our uniforms?" Josh asked. I nodded and started passing them out. I went in to my bathroom and changed. There was a black skirt, white dress shirt, black and white jacket, a red ribon, and a small white arm band. The arm band had a rose-type design onit. I then looked in the bottom of the box and pulled out a gun. It was labled: Black Night and had a hunters sysmobol on it. I looked at thesysmbol and then the tatoo on the back of my neck. yep it was the huters sysmbol alright. I steped out of the bathroom and saw all my friends in there uniforms. None of them had the white cloth like I did. "Hey Sarin umm where did you get that arm band?" Kris asked and stood up from the bed. "I don't know but check this out!" I said and pulled out the gun i ammed it to the floor and fired. everyone screamed and i laughed. "Guys this is a hunters wepon. And get this, you guys are sepirated. They're making mestay in the 'Moon Dorm' as they call it." I said and sighed. "Whats so special about the moon dorm?" Donte asked. "Its the vampires dorm, and since im a Pureblood I'm stuck with other vampires who are a bunch of rich snobs!" I said and walked back to the bathroom.

When I got out everyone was in they're pajamas. Well all exept for Farid. He likes to sleep in his underwere. "So were are we all sleeping?" Farid asked. I noded, "Yes, umm farid you can take my bros old room, Josh and mocha you can take the bunks down in the gest room, Kris and Kassey you can take my old room, and Donte and I will stay here." I said andwe all split in to our rooms. Donte and I climed into the bed and layed down. "No toching ok Donte?" I said and rolled over. "Aww come on babe. You know you want to." He purred into my ear. I rolled over and nuzzeld my head into his neck. "I want to but we have all the bros here. what it they-" "They wont trust me." he said cuting me off.I noded and kissed him. He kissed back liking my lip for entrance.

I imediatly granted it. I started to take his shirt off, reaveling his evenly toned chest. "Nice bro." I smerked and filped over so I was on top. I undid his pants and puled them down along with his boxers. "Seriosly Bro? How long has it been since last time?" I asked and he chucked. "Three hours." He said and grabed his eraction. he moaned. "You like that?" I said teasingly hoping no one would hear us and get suspisouis. "Ngh! Come on Sarin do something." He said and I obayed. "Sarin! Nhg!" He gaseped as I took him whole. He was withering under me. I chucked which caused him to moan again. I started to suck and bob my head. "Ngh! Sarin!" He moaned. I was very hard to understans seeing how im making him crazy right now. "I'm Cumming!" He said and let out a loud moan. I swalled all of him and sat up. "How was that?" I said and laid down. H sat up, "What do you think?" he laughed. He then proceded to tak my tank top off reaveling my dubbled D's. He started to drool and I chuckled. "Your getting hard again." I said. Donte then kissed me. I gasped but then melted. He broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. I moaned. It felt so good. He eventualy got to a spot on my neck and stoped. "Do it." I said grabing his head and forcing him to bite me. I moaned and held his head in place. When he was done he sat up and wiped the extra blood from his mouth. "Taste good?" I asked and saw his red eyes slowly start to fade back to saphire blue.

He looked at me and pulled my pants off. "Get ready." he said.

AN: Well theres the first chapter! I never thought I was capible of this sort of stuff!

Zero: well you should be. Your constantly reading Yaoi and crap.

AN: SHUT UP!

Sarin: Hey hes telling the truth. You do read it alot.

AN: Anyways Send in questions for the charicters and they be glad to answer or I'll get into my Sword Colection...

Zero: I wont answer ANY questions!

AN: *Pulls out a sword* Are you sure? see you guys later send in those questions!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so I got everyone to answer your questions and I only had to pull out my sword collection ten times! That's the least amount ever!  
Kaname: Yeah well you treated me nine of those ten times and for no reason!

Zero: No I was for a good reason

AN:*Pulls out sword* Shut up Kaname!

Yuki: Hey No fighting! I don't like it!

AN: Aww but Yuki I was just having fun!

Zero: Bye.  
AN: Ok well back to the story! Thanks for sending in the questions please send more!

Chapter 2

Ken's POV

I woke up hearing moaning coming from Sarin's room. I got up to go investigate. Then I remembered Donate was in there and they are dating. I just got back into bed and went to sleep. I woke up and saw Kasey, Farid, Josh, and Mocha at Sarin's door. I shape shifted into a cat a padded in front of them. I then became human again. "Holy Shit." I wisped. I saw Donate sleeping with Sarin naked. Plus I saw the stains on the bed sheets. We all left and went down to the kitchen. We started laughing when we got in to the kitchen. We all started to make breakfast well everyone except for me. I got the beef ribs out the fridge and heated them up plopping down onto the couch. "Hey anyone want to play some Cry of Fear co-op with me?" Josh asked I looked up, "Sure let me get my laptop." He smiled and grabbed his laptop. We iced on of the levels addressed to us. When it started we were I an old hospital I guess. "AHHHH! FAUKING SIMON!" I yelled and jumped. We were recording this live for the viewers. "I'll save you!" Josh said and laughed. My character was just lying there uncontouse. He was trying to restart my heart but went a little too far down and the way we were seeing it, it looked abets ice he was giving my character a BJ. "Wow Josh you're really good at pumping my chest." I laughed as my character got up Iran to some random room.

I screamed again as one of those Bird-men things came out of nowhere, screeched, and started to hack at my head. "FOR LADY GAGA!" Josh yelled and ran up to the thing killing it with a knife. At that point we ended the live stream.

"Have and eventful night Donate?" I asked as he walked over to me. "You know it Bro." He said and grabbed one of the beef ribs. "So are you guys all packed with your stuff?" I asked. They all nodded except for Sarin she ran upstairs and started to pack. "OK does everyone have there laptops, phones, Xboxes, ps3's, and pads?" Kasey asked. I nodded. I heard the doorbell ring and yelled, "Ding-Dong!" The others looked at me, "Why did you do that?" Donate asked. I looked up, "Did what?" They just rolled their eyes as I opened the door. I was met be a small brunet girl and tall silver haired man. "Hello you must be ken. Hi I'm Yuki and this is Zero." the girl said. Sarin ran down the stairs. "ZERO?!" She yelled and hugged him. "Hey Sarin, Did you miss me?" He asked I looked over at Donate to see him glaring at Zero demonically. "Guys this is the Zero guy I was telling you about." she said.

"So he's the hunter you worked with?" Donate snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes now stop being a dick and go get dressed." Sarin said. Donate chuckled, "Yes Mommy." and ran up the stairs. "Come on you guys." Sarin said. The two walked in. Yuki immediately sat on the bar stool. Sarin took out her phone and texted me: I don't think donate likes Zero.

I replied: No Fauking shit Sherlock! She laughed. Zero then went and sat down beside her. I texted her: Did u and Zero have a relationship like ever?

She looked over at me: Yes but don't tell donate. She mouthed.

AN: Ok so there you have it I put some VK characters in it.

Josh: Do you have any more beef ribs Sarin?

Sarin: STOP EATING ALL MY RIBS!

AN: Can I have one?

Sarin: NO! DON'T TOUCH STEPHANO! *takes it from Adol*

Adol: But it's so cool!

AN: *takes Stephano* Sarin and Adol, I ground you from Stephano for a week!

Sarin: NOOOOO! ZERO THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!

Zero: Why is it my fault I did nothing.

Sarin: YES YOU DID! Yuki G's being a Bitch Because YOU left her!

Zero: I didn't have a choice! *leaves room and slams door behind him*

AN: Well that was awkward please leave your questions and we will answer them in PMs. Until next time I'm Yuki and this has been My New School!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so how are you bros? Anyways Sarin's mad at me and Zero Hates her so ya...

Sarin: Yuki-chan! Zero took my beef ribs!

AN: Get over it!

Sarin: (Mumbels) Bitch

AN: I heard that!

Zero: Yuki-chan, Can you tell her to get off me!

AN: Oh and I thought you were the strong one.

Yuki: Well heres the story! Have fun and reveiw! Look up Yuki1213's Skype if you wanna chat heres here name: MisterGhostGammer, Thanks!

Chapter 3

Ken's POV

I texted Sarin: Folow me. She looked at it and got up telling Zero something. I went outside out to the woods. "Hey did you see how Donte glared at that Zero guy? I don't know alot about love but I would say hes jelous of Zero." I said and looked at the ground. "Yeah I saw. Hey can I tell you something not even Donte knows?" She asked looking up. Her face was now serious. It was odd to see her like this. "Yeah you can tell me anyting." I said and looked at her. We sat down on a rock near a stream and looked at the water. "ZeroandIareingadged." She mutered. "Your what?" I said. I was really confused. She took a deep breath, "Were ingadged. But it wasn't in our power. Our famlies came up with the idea befor they were murderd by _her_." She said. I stared at her shocked for a moment. "Well do you love him?" I asked she noded slightly. "Y-yeah. But I can't tell if he likes me to." She said. I noded. "Do you still love Donte?" I asked. "N-no. I-i woulld really like a real relationship. All he does is want sex and never takes me out. I want to go out on dates and all that shit." She said and got up. We headed back tward her house and walked inside. Zero, Yuki, Donte, Farid, and Josh were the only ones left. "Hey you guys. You should get your bags and put them in the car. If you need help just ask. Sarin, may I have a word with you alone?" Yuki said. Sarin noded and they left the house. "Ken you need help?" Zero asked. I noded and walked to my room. "Most of my suff is over there." I said and pointed. I got my clothes and electronics. "So Zero, do you like Sarin? I mean shes cool right?" I asked. He noded. "Yeah. But I dought she likes me. Were not even close." He said and walked out.

"Zero, can we talk." Donte said as Zero pit the boxes he was carring down. "Yeah." Zero said and the walked out toward the old barn. I already know what they're gonna 'talk' about.

Zero's POV

I followed the kid out to an old barn in the middle of the woods. "So whats with you and MY girlfriend hmm? Do you think you can just walk in and take someones girl?!" Donte yelled. I sood there motionless and gave him the 'I hate everyone especially you' stare. "No." I said. He glared at me and went to punch my face. I grabed his hand and pushed him to the ground. "Don't ever do that again." He said getting up. He ran at me again, I moved over and ducked. His hand went past me and punched the wall behind me. He screamed in pain and grabed his hand quickly. "Wait till...S-serinaty heres about t-this." He studdered. "Baka." I said and walked away. I walked for about five minutes and then reached the others. Ken walked over, "Hey where's Donte?" He asked. I smirked, "He tried to pick a fight with me and broke his hand." I explaned.

"He what? How did that happen?" Serinaty asked. I chuckeld, "He punched the wall behind me when I dodged his punch." I said and walked toward the car. "Zero may we talk? Its really important." Serinaty asked. I noded and followed her to the car. "Serinaty, are you and that dick head really together? He seems...clingy." I asked. She noded hesatently. "Y-yeah but I don't want to be. Hes so demanding and wont let me leave him." She said. I noded, "Then why didn't you tell me. I could have solved this a long time ago!" I said puting my hands on her shoulders.

Serinaty's pov

"I know. I know. But I can't just tell him that we're ingaed! He'll kill me! With my own sword to!" I said. I grabed his hands and held them. "Look just let me help you." He said. I noded and he huged me. "O-ok but I have to tell him about us and our families ok? He will never beleve you. If I have any trobble I'll call for you." I said and left to see Donte. "Hey bro can we talk." I asked he said yes and we left. I told him about Zero's and my families desicions and about our ingament. "S-so you don't love me anymore? After what happend last night and everything your just going to push me away!" He yelled. I braced myself as he slaped me. "Bitch." Zero sood infront of me in an instant and helped me up. "Don't _ever_ slap her again or I will kill you." Zero picked me up and carriedd me to the car. "Serinaty you should stay away from him for a while. You will ride with me and Yuki until we get to the airport." He said and huged me. Yuki came arround the corner at the worst time. "Hey Zer-WOAH! Hey Serinaty what are you doing here. hahahaha hn~" Yuki said nervosily. "Well its time to leave so yeah...O.O"

AN: Ok so this is chapter 3


End file.
